Tootie's pain
by Revelati0n
Summary: Tootie has finally become fed up with Timmy. What will happen? Can Timmy make it up to her? Read to find out. Rated T for cutting. Yes I know I suck at summaries. Oh and ONE SHOT!


Title: Tootie's pain 

Author: Anime Master Inu

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Don't own this cartoon.

Summary: What would happen after Tootie gets fed up with Timmy's rejections? Would she keep on living? Who knows? Read to find out.

(a/n: I was reading some fan fictions and decided to write this. Yes I know it's crap.)

Conversation between me and the characters

A.M.I.: Well let's see…Timmy!

Tim: Yeah?

A.M.I.: Uh dude you got a question?

Tim: Sure. What's going to happen to Tootie?

A.M.I.: Oh you suck. tells Timmy what's going to happen

Tim: So she's mumphhh muffled by A.M.I.

A.M.I.: SHUT UP!

ONTO THE STORY

It was another day in spring in Dimmsdale. Only problem was a teenage girl of fourteen going on fifteen who was at home. "This is stupid." the girl, Tootie, said as she looked at the knife in her hand.

"Why am I even doing this?" she asked herself as she looked at the slashes on her wrists.

_Tootie was at school eagerly awaiting Timmy or Tim as he wants to be known as know. She quickly checks how she looks and decides she looks well dressed in a baby blue tee shirt, black and white sneakers, and dark blue hip hugger jeans. She had changed over the years, losing her catholic school girl outfit, getting to the height of five foot eight, getting rid of her glasses and braces. Also she had grown a exceptionally hot figure. Suddenly she looks up and her heart gives a leap as she sees the love of her life, Tim. He had grown since he was ten and now reached a height of six feet, he had also kept his pink hat, but had changed his outfit to black jeans, a white tee shirt and a red over shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a few spiked bracelets on the wrists, and he had also gotten his right ear pierced which in he wore only a small gold stud._

_"Hi Tim." Tootie said excitedly, but not as excitedly as when she was younger._

_Tim just groaned and waved. "What do you want Tootie?" Tim asked as she walked up to him._

_"Um I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something today?" Tootie asked nervously with a slight blush._

_"Tootie I.." Tim started, but was interrupted by Chad._

_"Hey Tim going to make out with your girlfriend at lunch ,loser?" Chad taunted._

_"Aughhhh! That's it! Tootie I don't like you at all so stop being so obsessed with me! Got it?" Tim yelled._

_"Tim I.." Tootie started, but was cut off when Tim said " You nothing, all right? Just leave me alone." and stomped off._

_Tootie just stood there and began crying. Not blubbering just silently crying. Then she ran out the doors of the high school and kept running until she got home. She slammed the door open and shut quickly and ran up to her room. She knew no one would be home since her parents would be working and Vicky moved out two years ago. Tootie jumped onto her bed and hugged her pillow, crying._

_After a while Tootie slowly got up and went to the bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror and saw her bloodshot eyes and dark rings under her eyes. "Why, why me?" she asked her reflection._

_Tootie then opened the medicine cabinet and took out the headache medicine bottle. As she took it out her hand knocked something down. When she looked down to see what it was she saw it was a razor blade. Tootie picked it up and looked at it. She had heard how cutting helped get rid of a lot of emotional pain, but she never believed._

_Now was her best chance to find out if it was true. Tootie took the razor blade and quickly and lightly cut her wrist. She winced at the pain, but she did feel a bit better. Tootie looked down at her wrist and added another cut t the one that was already leaking blood. Soon another was added and another. Soon Tootie stopped and took out the gauze in the cabinet._

_She wrapped up her wrist and walked back to her bed after grabbing a long sleeved shirt from her closet. Tootie switched shirts and fell down to her bed. She cuddled up to her pillow and fell asleep._

"Oh yeah. That why. It all happened only a month ago." Tootie said.

"Well might as well finish the job." Tootie said to herself as she added the last slash.

((( With Tim )))

"Aughhh." Tim yelled as he punched his punching bag again.

Timmy just sat down on the floor of his room then and thought about everything that had happened in the last month. His fight with Tootie, Tootie coming to school only wearing black, Tootie ignoring him and finally him missing Tootie. "Grrr hate the world. Hate it all so much." Tim muttered to himself.

"What's wrong sport?" Wanda asked as she and Cosmo poofed into his room.

"That stupid feeling guilt is acting up again, because of that fight I had with Tootie. Guys what should I do?" Tim replied.

"Well Timmy I say you go over there, give her a big hug and a kiss and tell her you love her, because you know you do." Cosmo said and nudged Tim in the side.

"Cosmo. Aughhh. I told you to call me Tim and so what if I love her?" Tim said and then blushed as he realized what he said.

"Ah ha I knew it. You do love her." Wanda said and hugged Tim's head.

"Yeah yeah. Can you guys poof me to outside her room so I can talk to her?" Tim asked.

"Sure." they said in unison and waved their wands.

Next thing he knew Tim is outside Tootie's door. "Uh Tootie?" Tim asked as he opened the door a crack.

What he saw made him almost slam the door open. Tootie was sitting on her bed and had a knife to her wrist as she said "Well might as well finish the job." and slit her wrist.

"Tootie no!" Tim yelled as he ran into the room and smacked the knife from her hand.

"What do you want Tim?" she asked coldly.

"What the heck were you doing?" Tim asked.

"Oh ending the pain. See I've done it before, but this one would be permanent." Tootie replied.

"Why?" he asked as he tried not to cry.

"Because I loved you and whenever I tried to tell you, you just acted like a jerk about it. I just want to let the pain go, so why are you stopping me?" she replied and started pounding on his chest.

Tim just wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "'Cause I'm a idiot who can't tell they love someone and that idiot is me and that someone is you."

"Y-you love me?" Tootie asked as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Yes." Tim replied.

"How do I know you're not lying?" she asked.

"If I'm lying you can beat me up without me doing anything. Now lets get your wrist cleaned up." he replied and led her to the bathroom.

Tim carefully cleaned the blood off of Tootie's wrist and bandaged it. "You won't tell anyone?" she asked.

"No." he replied.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"For what?" Tim asked.

"For being such a good person." she replied and leaned upwards and kissed him on the lips.

Tim grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him to deepen the kiss. After what seemed like a eternity to them but was actually only a few minutes they separated. "So are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Tootie asked.

"Yes." Tim replied and nuzzled her cheek.

Together the two of them went to Tootie's room and fell asleep on her bed. Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Flanagan came home and made Tim go home, but there was a definite happy spark of approval in both their eyes. Soon night came and the new couple fell asleep in their own beds with pleasant dreams filling their minds.

The next day turned out quite well. Tootie and Tim walked to school together. Tootie still wore almost all black, because Tim had told her she looked hot in it. When they entered school Tim put his arm around her waist. Soon someone just had to come up to them. "Hey Turner, I see you and your goth freak girlfriend are here today. Are you two losers going to make out at lunch?" Chad taunted.  
Tim and Tootie just looked at him and went "Yeah."

They both walked off leaving a stunned Chad in their wake. That was only the beginning of their soon to be excellent relationship.

(a/n: I should've killed her or corrupted her or something. Originally I was going to have Tootie die and then make a sequel with Tim dying.)

I officially seal this chapter

Ja ne, A.M.I.


End file.
